old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160727203829
Den Soundtrack zum Kampf hab ich mir auch runtergeladen, da er einfach toll ist :D Laut dir bist du tagsüber geschmolzen... also 10 Tage lang XD Motivation Ich konnte mich in den letzten Tagen durch Anime, The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Flash, Supergirl und Comics gg die Langeweile wehren XD Sonst hab ich aber auch nichts wirklich Produktives gemacht ._. Anime Ich hör Hikaru Nara noch immer... XD Ich kann das Intro noch immer komplett... Sowie das von Rayman... XD Worum gehts denn beim Anime? :D Folge 3: *Ich finde Mari irgendwie cool... und das mit Yohane hab ich gewusst, dass du das schreiben wirst... ich wollte dir ja sogar ein Foto von der verkleideten Yohane schicken mit dem Titel "Déjà vu" XD *Mir geht's da eher beim Gamestop so... ich habe iwie imemr das Gefühl ich habe versagt wenn ich ohne irgendwas bei nem Videospiel-Laden rausgeh XD (deswegen kauf ich mir jtzt schon Schlüsselanhänger dort XD) *Das "-res" wird wahrsch. vom "desu" kommen, also "ich/wir heißen"... hab zumindest nirgends das "-res" gehört XD *Bei dem Auftritt dachte ich mir die ganze Zeit es würde ne Wiederholung von µ's werden... dann waren da ein paar Leute und ich dachte mir "Ja ok, aber trotzdem ist es im Großen und Ganzen dasselbe..." und dann kam die Schwester und ich bekam nen Lachkrampf... und ich hab mir nur gedacht "Genial... ok das haben sie toll gelöst XD" Folge 4: *Dieses beängstigende Gesicht... "Du willst uns beitreten, oder? ODER? ODER?!" XD *Ich weiß nicht... Ruby als Hanayo stimm ich dir zu... aber das Einzige, wo ich ne Parallele zu Rin ziehen kann ist, dass sie ne schüchterne Freundin hat... Hanamaru ist viel zu unsportlich und zu ruhig im Generellen... *Mari ist toll! XD *Kanan finde ich vom ruhigen her aber am Ähnlichsten zu Nozomi... Könnte also mein Lieblingsidol von Aqours werden :D *Dia hat aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Eli XD *Ich glaube es soll einfach "Aqua" heißen XD *Welchen Punkt meinst du mit "nicht wie µ's sein"? ich finde ja ziemlich viele Parallelen, aber keine die schlecht wären XD *JA! Sie könnte zum Beispiel bei Quizduell oder QuizUp mitmachen! Weg von der Welt der Bücher hin zur virtuellen Welt! \(*0*)/ *Ich fand es eher interessant, da es für mich eher so wirkte als hätten sie drum gewürfelt, wenn sie als Beispiel nehmen... ich meine: Fast keiner von µ's hat am Anfang geglaubt, dass sie ein Idol werden könnte XD (Hanayo => zu schüchtern, Umi => zu verklemmt, Rin => mag keine Röcke, Maki => soll das Krankenhaus übernehmen) Ist dir eig. aufgefallen, dass Eli den Tanzstil von µ's kritisiert hat, dabei allerdings noch nie selbst einen Wettbewerb gewonnen hat? XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V47Q8ir79eE Das 2. OP zu fate/stay night. Finde ich besser als das 1. :D Der Anime wäre fast in meine Top 10 gekommen... Das Ende hat dann aber nicht so gepasst... Es war nicht schlecht, aber einfach irgendwie eigenartig... Kochen Woher du wieder weißt, wer bei der Erotikbranche vorne ist... XD Naja... kommt auf die Größe der Firma an... Nintendo und Sony sind beide Japanisch, allerdings gibt es ja auch Nintendo America/Europe und Sony Entertainment America/Europe, wodurch man schon leicht in ner japanischen Videospielfirma arbeiten kann, ohne Japaner zu sein... "You're making me late for my spa treatment! I mean, it's not like you've got a girl to save anymore! hehe... ooh, I'm sorry! Would a change of scenery help ease the pain?" - Der Joker (Batman: Arkham City) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKrsJZWqK0 Ich bekomm durch diese Musik immer Lust auf mehr...